The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and to a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to conductive traces or wiring of a semiconductor device that provide interconnections in the device and to a method of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and low manufacturing costs. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices processing logic data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of semiconductor memory devices and the function of semiconductor logic devices.
High-speed and low-voltage semiconductor devices are in demand to satisfy desired performance characteristics (e.g., high speed and/or low power consumption) of various electronic products. Semiconductor devices have been highly integrated to meet these demands. In particular, the critical dimension (CD) of fine patterns of metal wiring that form electrical interconnections of electronic components of semiconductor devices has become smaller. However, the reliability of semiconductor devices may be compromised by increases in the integration density of semiconductor device. Thus, research has been conducted into new techniques capable of increasing the integration density of semiconductor devices while maintaining a high degree of reliability of the devices.